Embarrassing Notions
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Sherlock finds an interesting nickname for John. John forbids him to use it. Sherlock doesn't want to listen. But embarassment can so be doubled sided. T for language.


**Embarrassing Notions**

"Johnbon," Sherlock mutters, his eyes skimming words on the laptop screen.

"What's that?"

Sherlock looks up, his eyes roaming across the room towards John. His flatmate is sitting in his chair, now looking at him.

"Found an interesting thing, is all," Sherlock replies, looking back to the laptop screen.

"But you said my name."

"Did I?" Sherlock replies, already losing interest in John's speech. The thing about his flatmate was that, while somewhat less idiotic than the average person, he tended to talk when talking wasn't necessary. It was irritating.

"You did, in fact; say whatever it was you just said, because I could have _sworn_-"

"'Johnbon,' I said 'Johnbon'. Happy now?" John is silent to the point where Sherlock looks up again, eyebrows knitting together. John's staring at him like he's possibly just sprouted a third eye and Sherlock frowns. "What's wrong now?" Sherlock quips, fingers pausing on the keyboard.

"... 'Johnbon'? What, where did, what is that?" John splutters, as Sherlock notes his face turning red. Oh. Interesting. John's embarassed. By a name? How is that?

"It was on an online news report. A comment, in fact."

"Someone's calling me 'Johnbon'?"

"Everybody gets a press nickname nowadays, you know how it is." Sherlock pauses, a sarcastic smile playing his lips. "Wonder if your readers would be interested in the nickname."

John's head snaps up, fixing Sherlock with a glare. "Don't you dare."

Sherlock leans back in the chair and pulls up the homepage for John's blog. Since this is John's laptop, the blog is signed into already, although Sherlock knows he could hack it in less than four seconds, probably two to be exact.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock hears John stand, the squeak of the chair and the creaking of floorboards signals to Sherlock that John is coming at him.

"Come now, John, it's an interesting experiment. See how many people enjoy the name," Sherlock states, grabbing the laptop and spinning away from John's grasp after he stood.

"I don't enjoy it, so they can't!"

"Someone obviously does," Sherlock replies calmly, looking towards the laptop briefly.

He expects John to eventually throw himself into the chair in utter mortification while Sherlock posts a very interesting blog about nicknames. He does not, however, expect John to throw himself at _him_.

He loses his balance when John collides with him, falling backwards onto the couch. The laptop drops haphazardly onto the cushions; Sherlock and John both make a grab for it at the same time, resulting in a mildly painful clash of heads. John withdraws with a swear, rubbing his head; Sherlock scoops up the laptop and flashes a near triumphant smile.

"Sherlock! Don't you _dare _put that embarrassing thing on my blog!" John hisses.

"What's the big deal, John? It's just a nickname." He pauses, contemplative. "I didn't expect you to react so violently, but now look where it's gotten you. A headache."

"I always have a headache, thanks to you! And it's embarrassing, Sherlock! You wouldn't understand!"

"It's just a name," Sherlock states blandly.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want," John grumbles, sinking lower onto the couch.

Sherlock smiles and begins to type, setting the laptop on the couch armrest.

"I'll just tell everyone that you wanted to be a pirate..." John mutters, his breath barely audible over the tap of keys. Sherlock stops in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

John is studiously silent, only rubbing his head where they hit.

"How did you know that?"

More silence infuriates Sherlock. With a growl, he slams the laptop shut and stalks away, leaving John to reclaim his lost laptop and delete the beginnings of a supposedly embarrassing post. Sherlock slides onto the barstool in the kitchen and grabs a pipette with more force than necessary, going back to his hydrochloric acid.

Damn that Mycroft. Damn him so much.

* * *

**Don't mind the OOC-ness. Sherlock's having a good day. Solved a particularly gruesome murder, yeah? Yeah.**

**'Johnbon' actually comes from this thing I saw on Facebook. Sher-chocs, from Baker Treats. Basically, a list of Sherlock chocolates (which are sadly fake). One is called a Johnbon with the description of Soft outer layer with a tough centre. A little bit of truffle. Actually, a bit fruity, although it is definitely NOT a date. I do not own Johnbon, Sher-chocs, Baker Treats, or, you know, Sherlock in general.**

**Prompted by and written for my best Sherlock buddy.**

**Reviews are thoughtful!**


End file.
